The study is being performed in two groups of pediatric CNS tumor patients-those with diffuse intrinsic pontine glioma which is a deadly disease which primarily strikes children 5-10 years of age and has a median survival of <1 year, and recurent high-grade gliomas which also has a similarly poor prognosis. The study is being performed intwo stages. An initial first stage is performed in 16 patients; if an objective response is observed, the cohort will expand (second stage). If no responses are observed, the study for that arm will be closed. We have reached our accrual goals for the first stage of each arm. The high grade glioma cohort has been expanded to the second stage. This study continues to meet its accrual goals within the Pediatric Brain Tumor Consortium.